


Ours

by periwinklepromise



Series: Possessive [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking in the same room, M/M, Multi, PIV Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Steve and Clint have a proposition for Bucky and Nat.They already know the answer.





	Ours

Clint flops onto the couch next to me, jostling me less than he might have liked, judging by the pout he shoots in my direction.

“You didn't really think that would work, did you?”

“I hoped,” he grunts.

I glance up at Steve, watching us with a particular discomfort. “Something wrong, Steve?”

He blushes. Bites the inside of his lip, a quick little thing that Clint is trying to stoke into the real thing, a full rake of teeth against flesh. “I wanna wait until Bucky gets here.”

I shrug my eyebrows and return to working on my cuticles. I used to do it anytime I was bored, but now that I live with Bucky and the boys, there's not a dull moment.

So my nail beds are tragic.

Bucky shows up less than a minute later, and Clint sits up fully. I follow suit, unsure but not uncomfortable. Then Bucky sits on my other side, and I get to cuddle up close to him, so now I'm distinctly comfortable, and not interested in moving any time soon. 

He plays with my hair as he asks, “What's this about, Stevie?”

Steve steels himself quickly. “Clint and I were wondering if you'd like to join us.”

“Join you where?” 

I rub a thumb across his arm. He knows where. We both do.

“In our room,” Clint supplies. 

I look up at him, eyebrows raised, keeping a small, mischievous smile dim on my lips. “What do you think?”

He puts a thumb onto my artery. Tracks my heartbeat. Sees the glint in my eye.

“We'll do it.”

Steve clears his throat awkwardly. “Is now a good time?”

“Horny little bastard,” Bucky teases him, like he has any room to talk. He moves his arm down my side, curves around my waist, and hooks his fingers in deep to pull me close. He kisses me quickly. “Let's go.”

We move up to their room. We set ourselves up on their bed, while Steve and Clint take up a spot on the loveseat across from us, and we all stare at each other awkwardly for a moment. 

I roll my eyes and bring Bucky close to me, kissing him hard and deep. He quickly slides his hands into my hair, and I give off a loud moan just to get things going. I hear Clint scoff, but then I hear the sound of his gasp. When I look over, I see Steve's hand tight in his hair, dragging him into a vicious kiss.

I turn back to Bucky with a smile. 

_This_ is going to be _fun_.

Not shockingly, Clint and I are the first undressed - we've had too much practice. But I don't take too much time to watch him, because Bucky tears away to ask for a condom.

“Good idea,” Steve admits, so he decides to use one too. Watching him roll one on is … interesting. Especially with how Clint licks his lips at the sight of Steve's fist slowly stroking. 

When I look back to Bucky, he has a wicked little smirk on his face. “Enjoying the view?”

“Immensely,” I murmur against his jaw, letting my tongue slide along the underside just the tiniest bit. Then I squeak when he hooks two fingers in me and pulls me up into pressing close. “James!” I try to complain, but he swallows up my indignation easily with a smile and a swipe of his tongue. 

He pumps his fingers for a minute, until I'm squirming against him and huffing at his lips because he convinced me a long time ago to not be so patient … at least in bed, if nowhere else, I get to be demanding.

Finally, he flips me and presses down onto my shoulders until I fold over on my elbows, hands gripping hard on the duvet at the edge of the bed as James slides home, rough and sweet. 

It's one of our favorite positions, for slightly different reasons – I like the way he always fills me deep and hard, and he likes looking at my ass.

James rests a hand on one hip, squeezing me sometimes to give a quick, hard thrust. I lose myself to the feel of his cock in me, of his hand on my hip, of the bouncing of the bed.

“Fuck, you look good,” Clint grunts, and I flick my eyes up to him and Steve, both watching me with a desperate hunger not sated by their own coupling, which seems to have slowed somewhat in their slack-jawed trance. 

“You really do,” Steve and James say at the same time, and I'd laugh if I had enough breath in me, but all the air gets pressed out of my lungs with each thrust, and laughing at my lover just isn't a priority right now.

“James,” I gasp. “Move me up.”

He wraps his arms around me and scoops me up close to him, one arm against my breasts as his thighs tense and release so he can pound into me, another arm slung low to rub at my clit.

Steve and Clint both have their eyes still set on me, watching my body now on full display like Clint's. I feel a flush burn down my chest. 

And I'm certainly enjoying the view. Clint is lithe, always has been, and more than a couple of our scars match. He seems calm right now, as calm as one can be when they're being railed into next week. His cock is full and bouncing against his body.

And Steve has always been glorious, all golden muscle to my James's silver. His head is tucked down to Clint's neck, a rough red mark left in his wake.

I collapse back into James's body, eyes clapped on Clint writhing, on Steve's powerful thighs flexing beneath him. “Fuck me like that,” I breathe in his ear. 

Steve looks up at us.

“Yeah?” he grunts back, slipping into the rhythm of the couple in our view.

They look so good together, so smooth, so comfortable with each other. My James is strong like Steve, and he mirrors the pace perfectly. 

Then a groan is punched out of Steve, and he thrusts hard up into Clint, so James does the same to me. And we all groan. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Clint moans, long and low.

So now we all know. 

And Steve starts taking advantage of it. First he gives it to us hard and fast to watch my breasts bounce, and I can't help the giggle when he runs his hands along Clint's chest just to see his best friend do the same to me, but I stop laughing when my nipples are twisted hard. 

Then he starts fucking slow and smooth to make us both moan. I can feel James shaking beneath me to keep himself in control.

I stare down Steve from across the room. “More.”

When he pushes Clint down to fold over his lap, Clint's prostate must be targeted, and my G spot certainly is, because we're both gasping and cursing, and when James wrings his hand through my hair and pulls my face up to look at Clint – meeting his eyes where Steve has done the same – I let go, shaking and moaning and coming hard with James.

When we both catch our breath, James pulls me back up to sit fully in his lap, and we watch Steve release and come into Clint. Clint's cock is softening, his cum on the carpet below them. We should have thought about that, but it's too late now.

Steve stands against Clint and moves over to join us on their bed. Bucky ditches the condom, and we all slump over into a sweaty and sated heap. 

I hum happily. “That was fun.”

“Fun as fuck,” Clint agrees, and I give him a hard glare. That is the laziest pun I have ever heard him attempt. “Not sorry.”


End file.
